Ghost of Overland manor
by HeAtHeR2001
Summary: I rly wanted to try out a GhostAU. so, jack commits suicide a long time ago.a couple hundred years later a boy named Hiccup moved into the manor and befriends the ghost. but little does jack know that someone's after him, someone wants him vanquished and the only way to stop that someone is with Hiccup's help. (i hav no idea what 2 rate this. i know nothing 'bout ratings)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- ok so, i wanted to try out a ghost AU so now i am! i dont exactly have much of a plan/outline for this story, but i hate writing with outlines. i can tell you right now that i am not good at finishing stories 'cause i run out of ideas fast sooooo, im gonna need some help with this. if you have any ideas,please PM me, or leave a comment and i will either PM you back, or try and use your idea to help me finish. so yeah. here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER- i own not HTTYD nor ROTG, i onl****y own my brain and my computer. **

Epilogue

It was a cold December night; snow fell all around the boy who walked slowly towards the swampy pond near the edge of the property. Wind blew his brown hair all around, his dark brown cloak flowing out behind him. He wore no shoes; he saw no need for them and never would again if he succeeded.

He reached the edge of the frozen pond, the thin ice shimmering in the light of the full moon. He remembered that day as though it were but mere moments ago, even though it was exactly a year ago, to the day. He remembered the day he'd lost his sister to the freezing water, the day his whole world fell to pieces, the day his heart shriveled up and died.

...

They'd been skating on the pond, the boy and his sister. Their parents were both inside the large mansion they'd called home, their mother probably making dinner and their father stoking the fire as he did every night. It was cold, snowing and in the boy's mind, it was a perfect night. Everything had seemed fine until the girl slipped, landing on her butt on the ice. The boy turned to look at her, to make sure she was okay, and she laughed. He began to walk over slowly to help her up, when he saw the cracks.

"Don't move." He said.

"What? Why?" she questioned, then looked down, seeing the spider web of cracks beneath her small feet. Slowly getting to her feet, she began to tremble, not only from the cold.

"No sudden movements." The boy said, inching closer and closer.

The girl looked up just as the ice crackled more, her weight making it buckle slowly. "Jack, I'm scared." She said. Her eyes locked with those of her older brother and he could feel the fear she felt. At that moment he knew there was nothing he could do. He knew the ice would give and she would fall through. But he had to try to save her, even if it meant risking his own life.

"I-I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." He said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"But-" at that moment the ice bucked and she went down with a splash.

"Emma!" the boy cried, rushing forwards but stopping when the ice crackled under his own feet. He considered jumping in after her, but then he'd probably die too. He sunk to his knees, knowing she was gone, knowing it was all his fault. He'd brought her out skating, despite his father's warning that the ice may still be weak. He'd been so foolish as to not check the ice. And now his sister was gone forever.

...

Since that day, he had never been the same. He'd stopped making jokes and running around with the other kids in the town, they reminded him too much of his sister- especially a young boy by the name of Jamie Bennett. He rarely spoke, unless he had to, and he stayed home most of the time, holed up in his room and crying. He'd never let himself love anyone else, not the way he had loved his sister. He never let anyone else in for fear that he'd loose them too.

He stepped one foot out onto the ice slowly, hearing it rumble. He picked up a stick, curved at the end. It should do good.

"Jack!" he heard a voice call.

The boy spun around to see his mother, running out from the house, a blanket wrapped around her to fight off the cold of the night. The boy fought back tears at the sight of her. He knew this would be the last time he saw her, the last time he ever spoke to his mother would be now.

"Don't bother." He whispered. In the dead of the night, in the pure silence it seemed as though he were speaking normally.

His mother stopped running and stood, up to her knees in snow, a pained expression on her face. "Jack,"

Jack held up a hand. "I said don't!" he shouted.

His mother looked taken aback, but said nothing more. She knew somewhere deep down that there would be no persuading her son into coming back inside. The boy was extremely stubborn and hard-headed, like his father. If he wanted to do something, he would, and nothing could stop him.

"I'm the reason she's gone," Jack said, looking at his feet. They were going purple from the cold, but he really didn't care. "I'm the reason Emma's dead. It's my fault! I killed her!"

Jack's mother looked at her son, the boy she had loved with all her heart from the moment he was born. It pained her to see him like this, on the verge of insanity, depressed. "Jack, that's not true."

"Yes it is!" he shouted. "It is true! I took her skating, I didn't check the ice, I let her fall in and drown! It's all my fault!" he took a shaky breath, gripping the crooked stick in his hand tighter. "I –I don't think I can go on." He whispered.

His mother stood, looking down at her hands, not saying anything. She knew how her son felt, she had felt the same way after her only daughter's death. She knew the feeling of simply wanting to vanish, simply wanting to end it all. She knew that feeling of despair, the dark tendrils of fear and loneliness creeping up and wrapping their icy fingers around your heart. Wanting to make that feeling go away. It all made a person crazy. She had forced it away, she had been able, but Jack wasn't.

Slowly, Jack's mother nodded her head. "If it is what you wish." She whispered sadly.

Jack nodded at his mother and stepped out onto the thin ice of the pond. He made sure that he was in the exact spot where Emma had gone through exactly a year earlier. It was his fault that she'd drowned. It should have been him. Now it would be.

"Jack,"

Jack looked back at his mother; she pulled the blanket tightly around herself. It would be the last glimpse of her he ever saw. "I love you Jack." She said.

Jack choked on a sob. "I love you too mom."

And with that, Jack raised the stick and smashed it down on the ice, causing it to crack and cave in. The last thing he saw through the dark water was the full moon, high in the sky above him.

**AN- ooookay! so that's the epilogue. i'm already working on the next chapter/ chapter 1, where we introduce in Hiccup and it is no longer way in the past! so yes, please comment or PM if u have any ideas or comments! thak you so much for reading my stuffs. it seems so strange having people actually read my writing after writing simply for myself for so long! hehe! ok, i'll shut up now and get back to working on other stories... or chapter 1.**

**PS-if you have any ideas for one-shots or other stories, pleeease PM me. i need ideas if someone's willing to leng me theirs, that would be awesome! (oh, and i'll make sure to mention it was ur idea, not mine. i feel guilty taking the credit for ideas that aren't at all mine!)**

**HeAtHeR- out!... for now...**


	2. actual Chapter 1

**AN- ok sooooo, here's chapter 1! yay! to be honest, it only took me like, 4 hours to write this... and that's cause i was working on other stories as well... (1s i haven't posted yet.) so, yeah. hope you like it. oh &amp; updates will be random. i'm REALLY bad at sticking to any sort of schedule so random updates are to be expected. hopefully i won't take too long for updating this story. anywhoo, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER- i still don't own HTTYD or ROTG**

Chapter 1

Hiccup looked out the window of his father's SUV, watching the trees flash by in a whir of greens and browns. They were on their way to their new home, a place Hiccup's father had chosen saying that 'it will be a good place to start anew, make a new life.' Hiccup had argued, saying he had a life there in Berk, he had friends, family, people who loved him. But in the end, his father had won the rather one-sided argument, and there they were on their way to a large mansion-like house in the middle of nowhere.

Hiccup sighed. He already missed his friends from back home. He wondered what they were up to now. Would Astrid be sharpening her weapons or practicing her kung-fu? What about the twins? Were Ruffnut and Tuffnut pulling pranks on Fishlegs as he tried to finish homework as hiccup had seen them do many times before? Would Snotlout be hitting on Astrid, never getting it through his thick skull that she'd never date him? What about Toothless, his best friend? Hiccup guessed he would be sleeping, something the boy did a lot. Did he miss Hiccup as much as Hiccup missed him?

Hiccup smiled to himself at the memories of his friends. He would probably never see them again. And if he did, it would be a long while from then. It had already been two and a half days of driving since they'd left. Since he'd left the friends he'd gone through so much to actually acquire.

Turning away from the window, Hiccup grabbed his phone out of his backpack's front pocket. He'd been aloud to bring a backpack of stuff with him in the truck. He quickly selected Toothless's contact.

**H- hey, what's up?**

Dropping the phone onto his lap, Hiccup waited for a reply. It came but moments later.

**T- well, I was trying to take a nap, but my phone just scared the shit out of me. Thanks for that**

Hiccup chuckled. He knew Toothless would be sleeping!

**H- lazy, lazy, lazy**

**T- says you!**

**H- what's that supposed to mean?**

**T- oh, nothing**

**H- whatever. Go back to your nappy you big baby boo**

**T- oh shut up**

**H- no**

Hiccup was startled by the sound of his father clearing his throat. "Who're ya textin' Hiccup?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Umm, just a friend."

Stowik frowned. "Which friend?"

"Just Toothless dad." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Stowik nodded. The man tended to worry about his son, like any father would, and liked to know who the boy associated himself with. If he did not approve of the person, he would tell Hiccup not to speak to them. If he didn't abide by his rules, well, he'd make sure Hiccup did not associate himself with that person. Sometimes Hiccup told him he was being over protective, but he simply wanted to keep his son safe, and after the bullying incident back in Berk, he was taking no chances.

Hiccup placed his phone back in the front pocket of his backpack and leaned his head on his hand. They had about an hour of driving left, now would be a good time to catch up on lost sleep.

Grabbing his favourite green hoodie, Hiccup bunched it up to make a pillow and laid his head down on the windowsill. He closed his eyes and dozed off into that strange half-asleep zone where you could hear everything that was going on, but couldn't bring yourself to respond.

**...**

"Hiccup we're here."

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his father's voice. "What?" then he looked out the window.

Outside, sitting smack dab in the middle of a huge lawn with a stone path leading through a garden-like area, was a gigantic stone mansion with a wooden roof and vines growing up the sides. The afternoon sunlight seemed to glimmer on the windows, making them look like the surface of a lake. The stone of the building looked older and worn, but elegant and rustic at the same time. Hiccup could see that the door was made of wood with heavy metal hinges and metal bars to strengthen it. At the start of the driveway stood an elegantly written sign that read 'Welcome to Overland Manor'.

Hiccup was surprised at how BIG the place was. When his father had told him that they were moving to a large house in the country, he had expected a house slightly larger than their regular old townhouse back in Berk... but this! This was huge! A mansion rather than a house!

Hiccup absentmindedly started daydreaming about what the inside might look like. Exploring the huge house, finding all the little nooks and crannies he could hide in and draw in his sketchbook, or maybe seeing if he could get on to the roof. That would be cool. And imagine the view from three stories up! You'd be able to see the whole of the grounds, the huge mountains with their snow-capped tops in the distance, the small town in the valley below that was about a 20 minute's drive away, the river that ran almost directly through the town, everything.

When the car stopped in front of the wide steps leading up to the large door, Hiccup all but threw his door open, throwing his backpack over his back and running up to the door of the manor. He grabbed the handle and tugged, but it refused to open. He then realized that he actually had to _turn_ the door handle for it to open. He did so, but it still wouldn't move. Great, a new, gigantic house, and Hiccup couldn't even get through the front door. Typical.

Stowik chuckled as he climbed out of the car, twirling the keys in his hand. "You might want to unlock it first," he called over to Hiccup who was still trying to pry the door open.

Hiccup looked over at his father just as Stowik threw the keys to him. He caught them and slid them into the deadbolt. With a click, he unlocked the door and ran inside, then froze.

The main entrance was HUGE! A grand, twin staircase lead up to a second floor, a couch and simple coffee table sitting in between the two grand staircases on the first floor. The floor was freshly polished marble, the walls painted a plan white with beautifully detailed trim around the borders of the ceiling. A red strip of carpet ran up the huge stairs that lead to the second floor.

Hiccup smiled, whipped off his hoodie -as it was quite warm inside- and his boots, chucked them on the floor, and ran up the stairs, eager to explore the huge mansion.

The first door he walked through was clearly the kitchen door. Inside stood dark marble countertops, state-of-the-art stainless-steel appliances and a huge kitchen table with almost Viking-style chairs all around it. A vase of flowers sat in the middle of the table, filling the room with a sweet, flowery smell that made Hiccup not want to leave just because of it. The walls were a deep red- but not too dark- and the floors a light wood, making the room feel warm and comfortable. Everything looked newly polished and cleaned, and seemed to sparkle in the light of the chandelier hanging over the island.

Hiccup raced out of the kitchen and through the next doorway which ended up being the living room. Large leather sofas, a 70" flat-screen TV, light carpeted floors and olive green-ish walls, a large dark-wood china cabinet filled with glasses and fragile stuff galore.

The next room looked to be a home theatre, with a huge screen, leather armchairs and a popcorn machine behind a fancy-looking bar as well as a drink dispenser.

Finding the staircase up to the third floor, Hiccup raced up the spiralled steps and into a large common-room type place. It was a medium-sized room (compared to the other rooms) with doors, 4 on each side wall, and a huge picture-window looking out over the grounds at the pool, on the back wall.

Hiccup raced through the first door he saw and halted. There wasn't much in the room and, other than the new looking drywall, it didn't look nearly as modern as the other rooms. It was a fair size, but not nearly as large as the other rooms in the house. Unlike the other rooms, this one looked like it hadn't been touched much in quite some time. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, the floors looked old and worn out, and the walls looked like someone had started painting them a light purple over the light wood that was originally there, but had stopped part way through the job, some light purple paint spilled on the floor. And for some reason this room was rather _cold_ whereas the other rooms were a comfortable warm temperature.

A 1940's style woodstove stood in the left corner of the room, a stack of wood beside it. A double bed that looked quite old and worn sat in the middle of the back wall, nothing but a blue and grey blanket sitting on top of it- there wasn't even a mattress. A wooden rocking chair sat beside the old wooden bedside table with an antique looking lamp on it. The walls looked like they were in the process of being painted. An old wooden desk sat on the right wall, papers that looked like they would crumble at the slightest touch resting on them. Other than that, and a dark blue rug, covered in snowflakes and seemingly hand-woven sitting in the middle of the floor, there was nothing else in the room.

A voice in the back of Hiccup's mind told him to run, get out of that room. It was insistent and made the small of his back tingle strangely, but curiosity won over as Hiccup stepped farther into the room. Slowly, he approached the bed. It looked old and crumbly almost and was covered in dust... well, except for the perfect imprint of a human on it. It looked as though someone had laid down, smack dab in the middle of the bed, taking the dust with them when they got up and leaving only the outline of their body.

Hiccup frowned. How would someone manage to only lay right in the middle, without disturbing any of the other dust in the process? And why would someone stat in here? It was so cold and so old looking. But it did have a sort of comfortable feel to it at the same time, if that made any sense. It was like the room had been left for years, untouched by modern technology and preserved just the way it had been.

His thoughts jumbling around in his brain, hiccup moved over to the desk, analyzing the papers on it. They were slightly yellowed and, like everything else, looked old. But what was on them really got Hiccup's attention. They were all drawings. Drawings of a girl.

The girl looked to be, maybe, 9 or 10 years old, with a rounded face and long, straight hair, bangs hanging over her forehead. I a head-only portrait of the girl, she had a huge smile plastered on her face and her sketched-out eyes seemed to glow as they looked up at the artist. Looking at the other drawings, Hiccup found one of the girl swinging on a wooden swing under a tall tree, the girl running through a field of flowers as she glanced back at the artist over her shoulder, the girl carrying a pail of berries with a silly face on, the girl laughing at something, all in amazing detail that would've taken Hiccup days to do, but seemed to look effortless. Another drawing showed the young girl and a boy who was clearly older than the girl with almost spiky hair and a cloak on skating on a pond. The words 'Jack &amp; Emma' scrawled in beautiful handwriting at the top, a small heart beside the lettering.

'_Jack and Emma? I'm going to guess the girl is Emma and that guy is Jack...'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He slowly reached out a hand to touch the drawings, when his father's voice called from the downstairs area of the house. "Hiccup! The moving van's here!"

Hiccup sighed. "Coming dad!" he called back.

Hiccup left the room, glancing back at the desk with the amazing drawings before closing the door. Who were these Jack and Emma people? Were they even real people? Did they live here before Hiccup and his father? They could have, but judging by the style of their clothing, they'd lived a long time ago. But why hadn't the drawings been removed or something when new people moved in? And why was everything in that room old and dusty when the rest of the house was all new and shiny-like?

All these questions whirled through Hiccup's head as he trudged down the stairs to help his father unload the moving van with all their bedroom things and the few knick-knacks they'd brought with them.

**AN- wow, longer than i expected. i apologse for any gramatical or other mistakes. please leave me a review! i love reviews, wether they're good or bad! the bad ones just tell me what i need to fix, the good ones tell me what to keep soin' so i like em all! also, if you have any ideas for stuff to add in, please PM me. i'd love to hear your ideas! and i'll give full credit to you, rather than saying it was all me. so yeah, now i gotta work on chapter 2! adios!**

**-HeAtHeR out!**


End file.
